I Thought You Were Gone
by kagome-angel2000
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight. Inuyasha goes after Kagome and over hears a conversation between Kagome and her mother.


I Thought You Were Gone By kagome-angel2000  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, although I wish they did, so don't sue me.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" a teenagers voice rang through the bright house.  
  
After nobody answered, the girl walked through the open door gently closing it behind her. I wonder where everybody is? she thought. The girls name is Kagome. She's your average day 15 year old girl if you take out that she's a powerful miko, travels through time, and is the possessor of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome walked through the the hallway then up the stairs to her room. As she rummaged through her stuff for some clean clothes she thought, it was good nobody was home. After that fight with no other than Inuyasha, she wanted to be left alone. Kagome picked up her clean clothes and headed towards the bathroom to take a nice, hot, relaxing bath.  
  
As Kagome relaxed in her bath she went over everything that happened before, during, and after the fight with Inuyasha. Before the fight, they were battling a spider demon, and Kagome (terrified of spiders) couldn't move from where she was standing. After mutilating the spider, Inuyasha started on Kagome for not even making a move to protect herself. The arguement got heated and ended in a huge "sit" from Kagome. While Inuyasha was hurled to the ground, she ran as fast as she could to the well. Now she was relaxing in this hot bath, forgetting about stupid Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome got out of the bath after noticing that her fingers were starting to wrinkle. She dressed herself in her clean clothes and headed down towards the kitchen to get something to eat. When Kagome walked into the kitchen she noticed a peice of paper on the table. It said:  
  
Kagome,  
  
I know you probably won't see this letter, but we've gone to the mall for the day. If you need anything, take it.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
After reading the letter, Kagome's stomach gave a huge rummble. She headed towards the cupboard remembering the last sentence of her mothers letter, "If you need anything, take it." Well Kagome needed food and she was going to take it.  
  
The first thought Kagome got when she opened the cupboard was, no wonder she said, "take what you need" all she has is ramen! Taking the ramen out of the cupboard, she thought of Inuyasha and his first reaction to ramen. A small smile played across her lips before remembering she was mad at Inuyasha and scowled.  
  
Sitting at the tavle while the ramen cooked on the stove, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what her friends were doing back in the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome heard the timer go off for the ramen and got up to put some in a bowl.  
  
Although Kagome didn't want to admit it, she knew she'd be going back to the Feudal Era soon. She didn't know what it was that attracted her there, but she could never stay away for long. Just like she could never stay mad at Inuyasha for long...Inuyasha. Kagome's thoughts drifted at the thought of him  
  
* * * * *  
  
"WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS SHE?!" Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome had "sat" him and ran off again. He wanted to go and look for more jewel shards.  
  
"What ever you did to her must've been bad. Why else has she run off again?" Miroku replied in a calm voice, not even looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe you should apologize?" Shippou suggested.  
  
"Yeah right, you wish!" Inuyasha exclaimed hitting Shippou on the head with his fist.  
  
"It would be a good thing to apologize Inuyasha. It can't be that bad! Besides I miss Kagome Sango butted in.  
  
"I'm NOT apologizing! She should be the one to apologize," Inuyasha pouted.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha. At least go and bring her back if you want her here so bad," Miroku edged a little towards Sango.  
  
"I don't WANT her back here! I NEED her back here so we can go hunting for jewel shards," Inuyasha complained. Miroku was right next to Sango now.  
  
"HENTAI! HOUSHI-SAMA!" Miroku groped Sango and she started hitting him on the head with her gigantic boomerang.  
  
Ignoring this Shippou pleaded, "Please, go back and get her Inuyasha, please?"  
  
"NO, I WON'T GO AND GET HER!" Inuyasha screamed at Shippou. He turned away from the rest of the group and headed towards the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Sango called out to him.  
  
"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha spat and sprinted into the forest.  
  
When Kagome's mother, brother, and grandpa returned home, Kagome was sitting at the table starring misty eyed into her half eaten bowl of ramen. It was amazing what the thought of Inuyasha could do to the poor girl.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome! Is there anybody home?" her brother Souta knocked on Kagome's head.  
  
"Huh? What?" kagome came to her senses and saw her family starring, "What's wrong? Do I have ramen on my face?"  
  
"She's been possessed, I tell you! She needs and exorcism," Grandpa said loudly.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright dear?" Kagome's mother asked ignoring grandpa.  
  
"Yeah mom, why do you ask?" Kagome was confused by her mothers question.  
  
"You were starring into your bowl of ramen like a zombie," said Souta.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about something. I forgot all about the ramen," Kagome sighed.  
  
"You are Kagome right? You're not a demon in disguise, are you?" Grandpa asked suspiciously.  
  
"Of course I'm Kagome! Stop being so silly Grandpa," Kagome was getting used to this by now. Everytime she came back from the Sengoku Jidai her grandfather would claim that she was a demon in disguise.  
  
"So why are you home this time Kagome?" her mother asked.  
  
Kagome scowled then said, "Stupid Inuyasha. He's such a jerk!"  
  
"You guys had another fight. I bet it was about something stupid, just like all the others," exclaimed Souta.  
  
"Why do you and Inuyasha fight so much Kagome? Can't you two ever get along?" Kagome's mother sighed.  
  
"Because he's a STUPID JERK! And he's concieted, stubborn, and RUDE!" Kagome was on a rampage.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" Souta asked not surprised.  
  
"Well, we were fighting this spider demon, and you all know I'm terrified of spiders, so I couldn't move from where I was standing. After Inuyasha killed the spider demon he started yelling at me because I didn't move. I got mad, yelled sit, jumped through the well, and took a nice, hot, relaxing bath to take off some steam. Inuyasha's so stupid, he doesn't understand anything," Kagome explained.  
  
"You know, it sounds to me as though Inuyasha was worried about you Kagome," her mother was deep in thought with Kagome's problem.  
  
"Yeah right!" Kagome snorted, "Inuyasha doesn't care about anybody but himself."  
  
"Kagome, did the spider demon attack you when you couldn't move," Kagome's mom started,  
  
"Well...um...yeah, it did," Kagome was starting to realize that Inuyasha might have really been worried about her.  
  
"He probably yelled at you because he was worried that you were going to get hurt," Kagome's mother stated.  
  
Then why did he start to yell at me instead of asking me if I was okay? thought Kagome.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Stupid girl! Yhy do I always have to apologize?: Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. He was sitting in a tree by the Bone Eaters Well waiting for Kagome to return. Why does Kagome always get mad at me? Inuyasha thought. Can't she see I was only worried about her? Why can't she understand? Inuyasha knew he was probably going to be the one to go back to Kagome's time and apologize. It did seem like he yelled at her for nothing. So, jumping down from his tree, Inuyasha headed towards the well. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching then leapt inside the well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was sitting in her room doing her homework when she heard somebody knock at her door. Relieved for an excuse not to do her algebra, Kagome went to answer her door. It was her mother.  
  
"Kagome, I have to talk to you," her mom told Kagome stepping into the room.  
  
"About what?" Kagome asked, closing her bedroom door.  
  
"It's about Inuyasha," Kagome's mother frowned.  
  
"What about him?" Kagome asked cooly.  
  
"It's just that...Kagome I think you should cut him some slack," Kagome's mother was thinking hard.  
  
By this time Inuyasha was on the tree branch outside of Kagome's window. With his very highly sensitive ears Inuyasha was able to hear the conversation perfectly clear. So, he decided to wait and make his entrance.  
  
"Cut him some slack on what?" Kagome's temper was beginning to rise. She'd rather do her algebra then talk about this.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Kagome's mother exclaimed. Inuyasha was a little lost, he had no idea what to two were talking about.  
  
"But all Inuyasha cares about is himself and..." Kagome's voice started out strong and loud and ended in a trembling squeak of saddness.  
  
"And who," Kagome's mother asked softly.  
  
In a whisper Inuyasha could hardly hear, Kagome said, "Kikyou." A tear fell down Kagome's cheek.  
  
"You really care for him, don't you?" Kagome's mother asked her putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I...I guess I do!" Kagome leaned into her mothers embrace. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"The only reason why he keeps me around is because I'm his stupid jewel detector and..." kagome's loud sobs turned into hoarse whispers, "because I look like Kikyou."  
  
Kagome's mother held her comfortingly. Kagome could hardly believe she was saying this out loud.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take anymore of this. The truth was he didn't want Kagome around because she could see Shikon Shards of because she looked like Kikyou. He couldn't stand to be without Kagome. That's why he always came and dragged her back to the Feudal Era, so he could be with her. Inuyasha loved everything about Kagome. Her scent, smile, hair, and eyes.  
  
He could look into those beautiful pools of blue and grey forever.  
  
Inuyasha burst through Kagome's window, unshed tears in his eyes. Kagome and her mother were shocked by this abrupt disturbance. Realization came over Kagome, Inuyasha had listened to their conversation!  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome started, but at that moment Inuyasha embraced her and she was lost for words.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered so only she could hear, "I'm sorry." Inuyasha held Kagome tighter, he couldn't control his tears.  
  
Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest and barrely managed, "About what?" By this time Kagome's mother was gone and they were all alone.  
  
"Kagome don't be mad," Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from him so he could look into those beautiful blue and grey depths, "I-I listened to you and your mother's conversation."  
  
"I'm not mad, just a little embarressed," Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and turned around to hide her red (with embarressment), tear streaked face. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's tears, he hated to see her cry, especially when it's because of him.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha put his arms around her waist, making Kagome ridged, "you're wrong." Inuyasha had his mouth right next to Kagome's ear.  
  
Kagome relaxed a little and asked, "About what?"  
  
"I keep you around because I love you," Inuyasha answered. He didn't care about his pride anymore, all Inuyasha cared about was Kagome.  
  
"Because I look like..." Kagome started.  
  
"No, you're nothing like Kikyou. You're nicer, smarter, better..." Inuyasha turned Kagome to look at him.  
  
"Why-why were you crying," Kagome whispered touching Inuyasha cheek.  
  
"Be-because I thought you weren't going to come back to me...I thought I was going to lose you," Inuyasha held kagome tightly to his chest.  
  
"I love you too," Kagome said snuggling against his chest.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I'm not sure if I want to continue this fic. This fic was supposed to end here but I've been having second thoughts now. I'm not sure if I want to end this fic here or continue. Please give me your opinion in a review. I'd also like to know how you like it so far. If I have something wrong with any of the character (which I don't think I do since this is my favorite anime) please tell me. Thank you! 


End file.
